Buon Compleanno Primo
by Ietsuna
Summary: スぺシャル!　1/1、プリーモの日!　CPはG27。[G27]


_Tradisi aneh dari Vongola untuk memperingati hari kelahiran Vongola Primo. Tsuna harus berdiam diri di kamar Primo? Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tsuna kebingungan luar biasa!_

•⭐⭐⭐•

* * *

 **Buon Compelanno Primo**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **G27**

 **Cast: Giotto; Sawada Tsunayoshi; Reborn; Sawada Nana**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Drama, Family**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

•••••••o0o•••••••

Setelah selesai belajar, yang ingin dilakukan oleh seorang pelajar adalah bersantai. Namun tidak demikian dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi. Setibanya di rumah, Tsuna disambut dengan barang-barangnya yang sudah dikemas.

"Ada apa ini!?"

Koper dan tas itu berisi pakaian dan keperluannya. Pikiran Tsuna mulai melayang-layang tak karuan. Ia melakukan kesalahan? Dan... Ia diusir dari rumahnya sendiri!?

"Hiii! Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!? Hei, Reborn!"

Reborn menghela napas pendek. Muridnya ini tak pernah belajar sedikit pun. "Dame-Tsuna, apa kau lupa lusa hari apa?"

"Eh? Hari? Lusa ya..." Tsuna berpikir sejenak. "Hari senin, kan?"

"Kau memang Dame-Tsuna." Tanpa ragu Reborn menendang kepala muridnya itu hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

"Itee!" Tsuna mengaduh hebat. "Reborn! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" protesnya tak terima. Tsuna duduk bersila seraya mengelus kepalanya. "Katakan saja langsung, Reborn."

Reborn menghela napas. "Lusa adalah hari kelahiran Vongola Primo."

"Lahir? Ulang tahun...?" Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. "Tunggu, tunggu... Bukankah Vongola Primo itu..."

Reborn kembali menendang kepala muridnya. "Kau harus latihan lagi, Tsuna."

"Eeeh!? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Dengarkan aku, Tsuna."

"Hiii! Tidak!"

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn mengubah Leon menjadi palu besar yang berlabel 1 ton.

"Hiii! Jangan pukul aku! A, aku akan mendengarkanmu!" Sadis sekali tutornya ini. Bukannya melunak, malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sebagai keturunan langsung dari Vongola Primo dan sebagai penerus Vongola generasi ke-10, kau harus menjalankan sebuah tradisi dari Vongola."

"Tradisi?" Yang sudah-sudah saja, tradisi dari Vongola tak ada yang menyenangkan satu pun. Dan Tsuna selalu menjadi korban. Selalu! Catat itu. "Lalu aku harus apa? Aku harus memberi hadiah?"

Reborn menurunkan Fedora-nya hingga bayangannya menutupi kedua mata hitamnya. "Hehem. Seperti itulah. Kau berangkat malam ini sendirian. Tanpa guardianmu."

"APA!?" Berangkat sendirian!? "Bagaimana kalau aku sampai tersesat!? Dan, dan bagaimana kalau aku sampai dibunuh orang tak dikenal!?"

"Itu resiko."

"Reborn!"

"Jika kau diserang, itulah saat yang tepat untuk mempertunjukkan kemampuan bertarungmu, Tsuna."

"Kau menyuruhku unjuk gigi?"

"Yang jelas, persiapkan dirimu."

"Mou, Reborn!"

Apa-apaan tutornya itu. Dan tradisi macam apa? Reborn tak mengatakan apa pun, ataupun menjelaskannya. Tradisi yang tak jelas.

"Aku mau makan." Tsuna berdiri dan baru akan melangkah ke dapur, Nana sudah mendahuluinya.

"Ara~ Tsu-kun, senangnya..." kata Nana dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam sendok sayur.

"Senang?"

"Iya, kau akan liburan ke Italia... Kaa-san juga ingin," senyum.

"Liburan?" Reborn sudah mencuci otak ibunya. "Kaa-san, aku ingin makan."

"Ah! Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan makan malam terakhirmu." Nana bergegas ke dapur.

"Kaa-san, seperti senang jika aku mati," gumam Tsuna dengan tawa hambarnya.

"Tsuna."

"Apa lagi, Reborn...?" Tsuna menoleh dengan malasnya.

"Ini saatnya kau belajar untuk menghadapi Vongola."

"Apa!? Sekarang aku hanya ingin makan!"

"Kau tidak boleh mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di hadapan leluhurmu, Tsuna." Reborn meloncat dan menarik kerah seragam Tsuna. Menariknya ke atas tangga menuju kamar Tsuna. Reborn tak memedulikan jika tubuh muridnya itu mengalami luka sekalipun.

"REBORN!"

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tanpa mengisi perut dan istirahat, Reborn menjejali Tsuna dengan pengetahuan yang dibutuhkannya. Pengetahuan tentang bahasa yang harus dikuasai oleh Tsuna dalam waktu singkat. Namun kenyataannya...

"Kepalaku terasa penuh sekali... Berdenyut... Sepertinya akan meledak," keluh Tsuna seraya memegangi kepalanya dengan air muka yang pucat. Tak satu pun yang bisa diserapnya. Ia harus belajar Bahasa Italia hanya dalam waktu satu jam!

"Aku ingin kembali..." Jika bisa. Saat ini Tsuna sudah berada di dalam sebuah pesawat pribadi milik Vongola. Tak ada yang dikenalinya satu pun. Reborn tak ikut. Ia benar-benar sendirian.

"Aku benar-benar akan mati."

Tsuna tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Perasaan cemas terus melandanya. Ditambah pakaian yang sedang dikenakannya, kurang disukainya. Setelan serba hitam dan tampak mahal. Padahal Tsuna kurang menyukai hal formal. Inginnya ia tampil biasa-biasa saja.

Jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang ada di pesawat ini, Tsuna lebih terlihat seperti anak tersesat dibandingkan dengan seorang Bos Mafia. Wajahnya tak menyeramkan seperti kebanyakan mereka. Matanya pun tak mengesankan seorang yang disegani. Justru matanya itu terkesan bersahabat.

Semua kenyataan ini seperti mimpi di siang bolong. Kenapa ia bisa terjerumus ke dalam dunia yang menyeramkan itu!?

"Decimo."

Tsuna menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya. Pria ini tampil dengan pakaian terbaiknya. Rapi, bersih, dan rambut disisir klimis nan licin.

"Kita akan segera mendarat," kata pria itu.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk pelan. Reborn bilang ia harus bersikap tenang dan wajar. Tak banyak bicara. Mau bicara pun, Tsuna tak bisa berbuat banyak karena keterbatasan bahasanya.

Pesawat mendarat. Beberapa mobil menjemputnya. Tsuna sangat takjub dengan sambutan dari mereka. Seperti inikah kehidupan mereka? Setelah berada di dalam mobil, Tsuna merasa sedikit lega entah kenapa. Tinggal satu perjalanan lagi, dan ia akan sampai di tempat itu. Vongola Headquarter.

Tak pernah terlintas di banaknya sekalipun. Tsuna akan menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Kehidupan yang akan selalu dipenuhi oleh bahaya yang selalu mengancam di setiap waktu. Mengingat kehidupan biasanya yang selalu damai, kini semua itu bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Bisa dilihatnya, mobil yang tengah ditumpanginya memasuki sebuah gerbang. Inilah Markas Besar Vongola. Luas dan besar. Dan bisa dipastikan, akan mudah tersesat bagi orang yang setipe dengan Tsuna.

Keluar dari mobil, beberapa orang langsung menyambutnya. Perjalanan dari gerbang menuju pintu utama, sampai memakan waktu 15 menit. Itu sudah menggunakan mobil. Tempat ini serasa jauh dari peradaban manusia.

Tsuna mengamati bangunan klasik yang ada di hadapannya sekilas. Terkesan kuno namun mewah. Bisa dibayangkannya berbagai ruangan aneh di dalamnya. Pasti ada banyak jebakan di dalamnya. Bangunan ini membuat pikirannya lelah.

Tsuna dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat istirahatnya untuk sekarang. Sangat melegakan. Namun Tsuna tak mengingat arah jalan yang baru saja dilewatinya. Memasuki ruangan, mereka langsung meninggalkan Tsuna.

"Aku lelah." Tsuna langsung duduk di tepi ranjang yang ada. Ternyata ini sebuah kamar. Dan sudah dipersiapkan untuknya. Terbukti dari koper dan tasnya yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Tunggu, berapa lama aku akan ada di sini!?"

Tsuna menghela napas. Ia mengempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang. Mendarat di atas kasur yang empuk. Dasi yang terasa menjerat leher itu dilonggarkannya setelah membuka semua kancing jasnya.

Kamar ini luas sekali. Seperti kamar seorang raja. Hampir seluas ruangan di lantai satu rumahnya. "Aku benar-benar akan tersesat di tempat ini," gumam Tsuna seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia menguap kecil dan mencoba untuk tertidur.

Ia berangkat dari Namimori di jum'at malam dan tiba di sabtu pagi. Ini artinya Tsuna akan menghabiskan sabtu-nya di tempat tidur. Ia sudah mendapatkan jadwalnya selama berada di Vongola.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tsuna membolak-balik kertas jadwal yang diberikan oleh Reborn padanya sebelum berangkat. Ia belum sempat melihatnya. Hanya tertulis bahwa di hari Minggu, Tsuna berkeliling untuk mengenal Vongola lebih dalam.

"Ha?"

Tsuna tak percaya jika hanya itu yang tertulis di atas kertas itu. Kertas itu diangkat tinggi ke arah lampu kamar. Bermaksud menerawangnya. Bisa saja ada tulisan tersembunyi. Wajah Tsuna berubah horor seketika.

Benar-benar hanya tertulis itu saja. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya di tempat asing ini!? Sabtu dan Senin yang tak jelas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan!?"

Apa ini termasuk sebuah ujian? Tidak mungkin! Tsuna memegangi kepalanya frustasi. Setelah makan siang tadi, Tsuna merasa lebih baik dan sekarang ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Keluar dari kamar? Ia merasa akan bunuh diri jika keluar.

"Aku harus bagaimana...?"

Daripada diam, setidaknya Tsuna menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia beranjak dan melangkah menuju jendela besar dari kamar itu. Cerah sekali di luar. Tangannya menggenggam tirai tipis dari jendela itu.

Tenang sekali tempat ini. Tsuna yakin tentara yang berjaga hanya ada puluhan orang. "Aku ingin keluar..." Menghela napas. Tsuna berbalik dan seketika menemukan sesuatu di depan sana.

"Eh?"

"Eeeh!?"

Tepat di depan matanya, terpajang sebuah lukisan besar yang memampang wajahnya.

"Hiii! Mustahil! Sejak kapan!?"

Tadi pagi saat pertama masuk, ia tak melihat apa pun. Kenapa sekarang ada!? "Jangan-jangan ini..." Adalah kamarnya sendiri di Vongola nanti! Jangan-jangan mereka mengirimnya ke tempat ini karena memang ini sudah waktunya ia memimpin Vongola...

"Hiii!"

•••••••o0o•••••••

Berapa kalipun Tsuna mencoba untuk mengingat tata letak ruangan di Vongola ini, ia tetap tak bisa mengingatnya. Mereka menggunakan Bahasa Ibu yang Tsuna gunakan. Mereka ramah. Tapi... Menakutkan di mata Tsuna.

Melihat secara langsung kehidupan mereka, Tsuna merasa pikirannya sedikit terbuka. Semua sama saja. Hanya saja cara yang mereka pilih berbeda. Ia pun mulai mengerti arti "Keluarga" yang sesungguhnya dari tempat ini.

"Vongola Primo sangat hebat," kata Tsuna pada dirinya sendiri. Famiglia ini tetap menjadi Famiglia yang berdiri di puncak selama hampir 10 generasi. Apa yang dicita-citakan oleh pendahulunya hampir sama dengan keinginan Tsuna saat ini. Melindungi keluarga dan teman-temannya yang berharga.

Dari sudut pandang tertentu, terlihat salah. Namun jika ditelaah lebih jauh, banyak sisi positif di dalamnya. Tetapi tetap saja, semua bergantung pada jalan yang dipilih oleh setiap individu.

Tsuna melonggarkan kembali dasinya. Jadwalnya untuk berkeliling telah terlaksana. Kini ia hanya tinggal menunggu hari puncak yang dinanti. "Melelahkan..." gumamnya. Selanjutnya... Tsuna tak tahu. Mereka pun tak memberitahukan apa pun padanya. "Semoga bukan hal yang aneh," merinding.

Vongola Primo adalah pendiri Vongola yang terlahir sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Seseorang yang bagaikan langit. Menerima segalanya. Mengingatnya, membuat Tsuna tak bisa membayangkan apa pun.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa aku ada di sini!?"

•••••••o0o•••••••

Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tsuna hanya berdiri mematung setelah memasuki sebuah ruangan. Kamar Vongola Primo. Masih tetap tertata seperti pada zamannya. Mereka merawat tempat ini dengan sangat baik. Inilah salah satu pengabdian dan penghormatan mereka.

Tsuna merinding ketika melangkahkan kakinya. Tempat ini tak pernah ditempati untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Setelah makan malam berakhir, Tsuna langsung diantarkan ke tempat ini. Bukan ke kamarnya.

Malam dan dingin. Tsuna hanya terbayang akan sosok menyeramkan yang akan muncul dengan tiba-tiba nantinya. Ekor matanya melirik tempat tidur yang kosong. Kemudian beralih pada kursi dekat jendela. Tak ada apa pun atau siapa pun.

Tsuna ingin duduk. Tapi apa boleh? Bagaimana kalau ada yang akan marah padanya? Tsuna tertawa hambar. "Aku masih berusia 15 tahun dan tak tahu apa pun," katanya menghibur diri.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang. Tsuna menguap kecil. Tadinya ia pikir mereka akan mengadakan sebuah pesta. Kenyataannya tak ada apa pun yang mereka sebut dengan sebuah "Peringatan" ataupun "Perayaan".

Kakinya melangkah ke arah tempat tidur. Dengan ragu Tsuna duduk di tepi ranjang itu. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tsuna menguap kembali. "Mungkin sebentar saja." Tsuna mengucek matanya dan berbaring. Memejamkan mata. Dan setelah itu Tsuna tak mengingat apa pun.

•••••••o0o•••••••

"Decimo."

Suara itu... Tsuna serasa mengenalinya. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka. Kemudian terpejam sesaat, dan terbuka lagi. Sejenak matanya menatap kosong, lalu bergerak ke asal suara.

Sesosok pria berjubah tepat ada di hadapannya. Berambut dan bermata keemasan. Mata Tsuna membulat dan segera bangun. "Pri, primo!" pekiknya. Tsuna gelagapan. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah datang ke tempat ini."

Kalimat itu membuat Tsuna sedikit tenang. "I, iya, Primo," kata Tsuna gugup. Lalu... Apa yang harus dikatakannya setelah ini!?

Tsuna menatap mata Primo. Ia baru ingat. Tak sopan jika tak menatap langsung mata lawan bicara. Karena akan dianggap berbohong. Ah! Tsuna tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Primo.

"Buon compleanno Primo," katanya dengan senyuman.

"Grazie." Primo membalas senyuman itu. Ia melangkah mendekati Decimo. Ia berhenti setelah tepat ada di hadapan Decimo. "Maaf karena membuatmu terseret ke dunia ini."

Apa? Tsuna terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Primo. Aku terlahir untuk meneruskan cita-citamu."

"Decimo..."

"Percayalah... Percayakan Vongola padaku!" katanya dengan kesungguhan. Entah kerasukan apa Tsuna saat ini. Tapi semua itu muncul dari dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Aku percaya padamu, Decimo," senyum. Primo menepuk kepala Decimo pelan.

"Primo..."

Hal yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar nyata. Bukan sebuah imajinasi. Tangan itu bersentuhan dengannya. Membuktikan bahwa Primo memang sosok nyata.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu dan berbicara denganmu, Decimo," tersenyum senang.

"Aku juga, Primo," mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa Decimo."

Apa ini memang penglihatannya semata? Kenapa sosok Primo kabur di matanya? "Primo...?"

"Waktu singkat yang menyenangkan," senyum. Primo sedikit merunduk. Menyamakan tingginya dengan Decimo.

"Harus seperti inikah?" Tsuna malah merasa sedih. "Primo, aku..."

"Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna diam terpaku. Sosok itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Tsuna memegang bibirnya yang basah. "Giotto..."

Primo telah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat pada Tsuna. Sebuah ciuman yang berarti hadiah... Ucapan terima kasih... Perpisahan...

Tsuna tersenyum kecil dengan wajah merona. "Dia mengambilnya." Tangannya beralih memegangi kepalanya. Sentuhan itu masih terasa. Tsuna memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tunggu... Mata Tsuna terbuka seketika. "I, ini... Sungguhan...?" Pandangannya mengedar. Tubuh bergetar. "Jadi... Yang tadi itu..." Tsuna horor seketika.

"HIII!"

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

 **スぺジャル** **!**

1/1, Primo's Birthday! :3

 **プリーモの日！**

 **プリーモの誕生日。プリーモ、たんじょうびおめでとう！**

Buon Compleanno Giotto!

Aslinya aku galau nulis ini :"3 Dulu(?) tengok Wiki itu 1/25 ultahnya, eee... Pas tengok Amano-sensei, ternyata 1/1 :"3 Makanya isinya jadi gtu(?) Tapi gpp, masih Januari xD Masih ada hari untuk merayakan mereka nanti x3

Biarpun aneh, tapi ceritanya emang gtu xD #plak

 **39** minna yang sudah membaca fic gaje ini :3

Ciao!


End file.
